stamsr4fandomcom-20200213-history
Jordy Hollows
Technomancer. Born Jodi Berger, 02/15/2047, she changed her name to Jordy Hollows when legally adopted by Dr. Vanessa Drake at age 22 and became her protégé. At age 34 she became the CEO of Rosetta due to the departure of Vanessa Drake. Aun Ozo serves her in the same capacity as Jordy had when Vanessa Drake ran Always Searching, as Jordy's personal assistant. Her boyfriend is Teucer. History Jordy was born into the Berger family, a Shiawase mid-level corporate family, and was immediately pushed towards learning secretarial work at an early age starting in the first grade, where she shared classes with other children training to be part of the public relations division of the Shiawase subsidiary, Shiawase Armaments. Family Conflict Jordy had a relatively normal loveless corporate upbringing. She took personal initiative in learning software design in hopes of being able to climb the corporate ladder higher than just being a secretary. Suffering from untreated depression and alienation by her family, she rebelled by staying out late, drinking, and dating trolls. Her parents disowned her and she left them to live with her older troll boyfriend, Raul Mays, after receiving her Certified Shiawase Computer Theory and Software Engineering Certificate, which equaled the equivalency of an undergraduate degree within Shiawase. However she lost her standing within Shiawase since her parents wanted nothing more to do with her and her degree in software programing was useless with other corporations since she did not have an official four year degree. Months later as things began to settle Raul was killed when he fell from a ten story building in Tacoma. It was ruled a suicide, but Jordy couldn't believe it as Raul never showed any signs of considering suicide. Jordy then fell into deep depression and coped through drug abuse. Jordy was picked off the streets by a woman who called herself Hera. What Jordy thought would be a positive change for her turned into more drugs as Hera kept her sedated in order to satisfy her vampire urges. Jordy suffered under Hera for years until later being discovered by Lone Star upon the death of Hera, ruled a homicide, but not investigated as Hera was a vampire and not a UCAS citizen. Jordy was discovered by Dr. Vanessa Drake, who took her home; she would later see to Jordy's recovery, adopting her in the process. Currently Jordy Hollows is CEO of Rosetta, a corporation dedicated in improving the lives of those affected by the various HMHVV disease strains. She was the protégé of Vanessa Drake, though lacking in genetic expertise, Jordy learned the other tricks of the trade and is a rather skilled negotiator, her technomancer abilities only adding to her capabilities as a corporate CEO. Beliefs Jordy believes that she receives her technomancer abilities from the Goddess of the matrix. Her outlook on life was heavily influenced by Vanessa Drake’s Moon Goddess worship, which helped her recover from her drug abusive past. Vanessa discovered she was a technomancer after her rescue from Hera’s lair. Jordy recovered considerably from her trauma and finds strength and comfort through paganism via the matrix, which she considers to be a living feminine being. In Game Jordy has come across to the group as very friendly and approachable. She was first encountered by Sofia and Teucer as they were trying to infiltrate Always Searching during the armor plot in hopes to find one of the armor pieces. Later Always Searching was attacked by a band of mercenaries and Jordy was shot, revived by Sofia. Teucer She hit on Teucer when he came to the Albert Schnauss concert dressed in a cossack suit of the Heritage Line, a suit she found incredibly sexy. They have been dating ever since. She has taken an interest in guns, and got an Uzi III from Teucer on Thanksgiving 2070. TAC Net She also helped put the finishing touches on the group's tac net program and is currently working on higher rating programs for the groups com units. However due to the recent changes in Rosetta, Jordy no longer has the time to help their tac net, an ability now in the hands of Orbital and Benji. Style Jordy Hollows favors a goth look mixed in with pagan symbolism. She always wears a pentacle around her neck. She considers her style as "corporate witch goth." Asgard Jordy started Asgard and implemented it's initial design. Category:Characters Category:Chapter 1 Category:Chapter 2